


Shut Me Down

by lazykisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazykisses/pseuds/lazykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Derek's an asshole, which is 75% of the time (90% on a rainy day), with his deadpan humor and cocky eyebrows and his annoyingly vague text messages (like that one time Stiles asked him if he'd studied for Chemistry and Derek replied with "hn". What the hell does 'hn' even mean?), Stiles doesn't mind. And that kinda scares him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Me Down

Let it be known that there are only a few things which bother Stiles.

Like when his dad's sister, Aunt Margaret, comes over to visit and always forgets to put the cap back on the toothpaste after using it, Stiles sees red for a few seconds. Or the fact that Mike and Ike aren't "Mike and Ike" anymore? That makes Stiles cringe with despair because how the hell can Mike be without Ike? That's like the Golden Trio being Draco, Luna, and Seamus instead of Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. Does that even make any sense? (Note: The jury has unanimously voted a resounding no).

People who have yet to watch Star Wars (this one is a special shout out and side-eye to best friends with the initials S.M. because this is still unbelievable and intolerable) and people who think there are better superheroes than Batman and Spiderman (and Catwoman because she is a badass. And because Erica promised to kill him in his sleep with her fingernail filer if he ever tried to front and act like Catwoman can't kick ass).

These are just a few things on the list of what annoys Stiles to his core.

And lately Derek Hale has been worming his way up to the #1 spot.

Okay, to be fair, there are some things Stiles doesn't mind when it comes to Derek. Like their make out sessions in empty classrooms during study hour and the very little, but always pleasant, early morning handjobs in the janitor's closet. Even though they were almost caught one morning by Harris because Stiles could not stop laughing after Derek accidentally smacked himself in the face with a broom handle, he lives for and thrives on the challenge of seeing who can come first before the first period bell rings.

Derek's mouth and feeling the shiver that coils through his spine, all the way to his toes as he trails kisses along his jawline are things Stiles likes. Especially when said lips are brushing against his ear, teeth nipping at it gently in between heady moans and whispers about all the ridiculously filthy things they should do in the reference section of the school library without getting caught when they're actually supposed to be looking up references and not grinding against one another. Stiles does not mind these things at all. He likes the way it all makes him feels each and every time.

But that's the problem. Because lately, he's been feeling things

Like when Stiles catches Derek staring at him in class more than once, sans inappropriate hand gestures under the table, and each time Stiles mouths "what", Derek just shakes his head and smiles to himself before looking down at his notebook with this somewhat fond look in his eyes, a tint of pink along his cheeks that makes Stiles' pits grow hot and feel like his stomach is doing somersaults because it makes Derek look fucking adorable (and the only thing Stiles should find adorable about Derek's face is what it looks like right before he comes, which, for the record is adorable and hot too. His eyes scrunch close for a few seconds and when they open, it's only slightly, which makes him look even more debauched).

Or when Boyd and Stiles are coming back from cross country practice and they round the corner to find Erica and Derek waiting for them by the lockers, Derek already looking in their direction with a stupid grin plastered on his face as if he knew Stiles was nearby, which, in turns, makes Stiles smile something fierce because he knows that Derek's going to be there and just knowing that makes him smile harder.

Or even when Stiles sits with Lydia through Derek and Isaac's basketball practice sometimes and he tries but fails to feign ignorance to the fact that Derek's somehow watching him but knows because he'll take a peek from his notes on Kant and Hobbes to find that Derek's stopped midcourt and is scoring a shot without looking at anything else but Stiles. And even though Derek's face is smug as he receives claps on the back from his teammates, his greenish-grey eyes are still on Stiles, saying that he hopes Stiles is impressed. And it's that notion that makes Stiles go back to his notes, if not to hide the small smile on his face because he is impressed.

Even when Derek's an asshole, which is 75% of the time (90% on a rainy day), with his deadpan humor and cocky eyebrows and his annoyingly vague text messages (like that one time Stiles asked him if he'd studied for Chemistry and Derek replied with "hn". What the hell does 'hn' even mean?), Stiles doesn't mind. And that kinda scares him. Because it reminds him of how Scott feels about Allison. But less, "aw, you're so cute and amazing, how can I not like you so much" and more, "shit this cute little asshole is getting under my skin and I want it to stop but I don't want it to stop heLP".

It feels like Derek is crawling under his skin, taking up residence in his bloodstream and it's annoying. Especially now while they're in Stiles' bedroom, shirtless on his bed, their books and papers scattered on the floor after being shoved off the bed and long forgotten along with the attempt to study for Ms. Blake's test that's in two days. He should be focusing on the hand that's in his pants, groping his ass. He should be focused on the mouth that's sucking a ridiculous hickey into his throat that will totally be visible even after three days have passed. But he isn't and Stiles doesn't understand what's going on.

"I thought it was pretty obvious," Derek murmurs into Stiles' neck, pressing a thigh into his groin. Stiles' body goes stiff, eyes widening a fraction because that should not have slipped out. A moan yes. His actual thoughts? Not at all. And, shit, now Derek's moving away from his neck to look down at Stiles because he's stopped reacting and Stiles knows what's coming.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. I just-"

"You're not," Derek cuts him off, his voice matter-of-factly. His eyebrows dip down in annoyance. "I can tell when you're lying, so what's wrong? Do you.. do you want me to stop—"

"No! I- this is good, this is more than good. This is so freaking good," Stiles says, waving his hand between them.

"So why'd you say you don't understand what's going on?" Stiles closes his eyes and inhales, inwardly curses Derek's weird ability to tell when he's lying. Which is another thing that bothers Stiles. How Derek just knows when Stiles is lying or feeling like complete shit and will sometimes try and cheer him up with lame jokes and a pack of Reece's. That bothers Stiles even more because Derek trying to be funny is the funniest thing ever but the fact that he tries to make Stiles laugh is…

Stiles' sighs.

"Hey", Derek brushes his nose against Stiles' gently. "Stiles. Look at me."

"Cause I.. Shit." Stiles opens his eyes, stares at Derek for a beat before he licks his lips and bites the bullet because fuck it, he can't ignore the stupid ass elephant in the room anymore.

"I like you."

"… I like you too?"

"No, I-" Stiles stops, groans. "I like you so much that if you left the cap off the toothpaste, I'd probably be 50% less inclined to kill you", he starts. Derek opens his mouth, ready to state his confusion but Stiles cuts him off, continues before he's too afraid to do so.

"You're the only person who understands why I'm upset about Mike and Ike not being Mike and Ike and that makes me feel less stupid. And even though you still haven't seen Star Wars yet, and you know how I feel about that, I like that you slip in little quotes from the movie to try and make me feel better when I feel like shit or when I get stuck in detention with Harris sometimes. I think you're the only person who could probably convince me as to why Wolverine is better than Spiderman and Batman. Convince, though, not believe!", Stiles says to shut down the temporary victory when Derek smirks.

"I think it's cool that you know Celtic mythology and you can throw out little facts. And I think it's cute when you complain about Laura or Cora calling you Der-bear in the halls even though you smiled about it like a dork. I…When you look at me, it's like my entire body shuts down. Remember when I got mad at you last week for that mud you got in my jeep and you apologized like 50 times and I was still fucking pissed? I think I would've been mad longer had it been Scott because even under all the anger I just wanted to kiss you so you'd stop apologizing. And I did! I did kiss you because I'm just that freaking in love-"

Stiles can't finish because Derek's lips are crashing into his. He feels one hand come up to cradle the underside of his jaw, while Derek's other hand on his hip, fingers pressing hard into Stiles' flesh as if Derek's trying to leave a mark, like he's trying to sear his fingerprints into Stiles' bone.

It's more than a hungry kiss because even as Derek moans and bites and licks into Stiles mouth like a starved man, it isn't rough. It's like Derek's trying to make sure Stiles doesn't forget this moment even if he tried. But how could he when Derek's kissing him like it's the last thing he might ever get to do? It feels like Derek is trying to crawl inside Stiles and make a home for himself with every second passing.

Even after Derek's pulled away so they both can catch their breaths, he still peppers light kisses along Stiles' face, from his lips down to his jaw, back up to is ear and then back down again, mapping the few moles dotting the side of his face. Meanwhile, everything feels hazy for Stiles and the only thing he can hear is his own heartbeat that's trying to calm down. Which is probably why he misses what Derek says after he's finished kissing him.

"Wha-?" He mumbles. Derek laughs, but his cheeks and neck are flushed as if he's just revealed an embarrassing secret that he does not want to say again. He ducks his head down slightly before repeating himself once more.

"I said I'm glad you feel that way because I..I'm in love with you too." His voice is quiet and a bit timid, and his voices cracks at the end as if he's somehow still expecting rejection even though Stiles just vomited his feelings.

Stiles can't help but laugh, eyes crinkling with amusement. "Shit, you're cute when you get all shy."

"And you know how to ruin a good moment, dumbass." Derek rolls his eyes, does what Laura calls his grumpy pout, which he refuses to admit is a grumpy pout because Derek Hale doesn't pout and flicks Stiles on the forehead. Stiles laughs harder and Derek huffs, mutters, "Fine. I guess this means you want to stop and just finish studying." He tries to roll off Stiles, but Stiles stops him, wraps his arms around Derek's neck and brings him down for another kiss. This one is slow, Stiles licking into Derek's mouth like he's trying to crawl inside Derek this time, with his tongue taking it's time to map and memorize every bit of Derek.

By the end of it, Derek's the one breathless and panting a little.

"So, that's a, uh, no to studying, right?"

Stiles flicks his ear in response, mutters, "Duh, moron. Now put your hands back in my pants. I love you but I love it more when you do that."

Derek barks out a laugh, but obliges all the more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble for my bully but I lost internet for 6 hrs and this happened. So, I thought I'd post it on ff.net and well... here too since I've got an acct. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
